


Consequences of Fame

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Gen, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something about fame Tommy could've done without, this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost certainly from October, or, _maybe_ early November 2010. Surprisingly, I had a fairly good grasp of the characters by this point. *g*
> 
> I'm listing it as gen, because _as written_ it can easily be seen as either friendship or a relationship. I leave it to you to decide how you wish to interpret it.
> 
> Written for the prompt _Author's choice, author's choice, stalkers_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

The videos of the GlamNation tour carefully edited to replace Adam with someone else had been odd, but occasionally amusing - mostly because she wasn't as tall as Adam and her voice wasn't even in the same ballpark, so it was like, hey, free mocking material. 

The stories had been a little better, if more than a bit weird. Who the fuck wrote stuff like that and then sent it to the person in question? Really? (He had fewer issues with the fanfiction people wrote about him and Adam - at least that stuff had basis in reality, for fuck's sake.)

But this latest thing, a few DVD-RWs labeled "For my Tommy Joe" with great big hearts on them, freaked him the _fuck_ out. Part of it was just the shit she said, some of which was funny, some gross, and some just what-the-actual-fuck-worthy, but mostly it was her attitude towards Adam. She had a _huge_ hate-on for Adam, and, okay, Tommy could deal with a lot of weird stuff - hello, look at his fucking _job_ \- but that? That he couldn't handle.

It was like threatening a goddamn puppy, just because someone liked the puppy better than they liked you. Which was not cool, any way you looked at it.

So he'd called Adam in a fucking panic, which had freaked Adam out to the point where he'd dropped whatever he was doing - probably an interview, or something like that, which meant Lane was gonna go ballistic - and said he'd be right over.

The knock on the door was cursory, and Tommy just had time to turn to face it before it flew open and Adam rushed in. He barely paused the kick the door shut - and damn, the landlord was gonna bitch about that - before half-running over to Tommy and scooping him up in a tight hug. 

"Adam?" Tommy asked after a moment.

"You scared me, baby," Adam replied. "You weren't making much sense on the phone, thought maybe you'd gotten too high or hurt yourself or something, you kept going on about somebody being after you, and me, or both, and oh my God, Tommy, are you shaking?"

"No," he answered, only to realise that yes, he was. "Maybe." He paused and tightened his grip on Adam. "Sorry I scared you."

"Good. Now what the fuck made you freak out?" Adam asked, sounding a little more plaintive than scared. "You're pretty much the least easy to scare person I know."

"Yeah, well, apparently liking horror doesn't translate to not being scared as fuck of someone making death threats about you," Tommy told him, voice slightly muffled by Adam's chest.

"What?" Adam pushed him away slightly, just enough to tilt his face up so he could look Tommy in the eye. "Explain."

So Tommy did, in a rushed babble sprinkled liberally with swear words, and by the time he was finished, Adam looked torn between being utterly pissed off, worried, and holding on to Tommy for the rest of their lives.

"And you didn't think mention that you had a stalker until now, why?" he asked, holding Tommy close as he dug in his pocket for his phone with his free hand.

"Didn't realise I fucking had one until today," he replied.

"I am not letting you the fuck out of my sight _ever_ again," Adam told him seriously as he pulled the phone out.

"'kay," Tommy agreed. "Who're you calling?"

"Police," Adam answered. "And then I'm calling Lane, and Neil, and your Mom, and--"

"Basically everybody we know?"

"Damn straight. Yeah, hi, my bassist is being stalked," he said into the phone.

Adam's grip was maybe too tight, and he'd probably never leave worried-and-over-protective mode again, but at least that was _safe_. Right then, Tommy was a really big fan of "safe", so he held Adam just as tightly.


End file.
